


And what if I don't listen?

by bad_dreamer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_dreamer/pseuds/bad_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is being sarcastic and Clint is tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And what if I don't listen?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing and I will probably mess this u

"So, we're all just confused and wondering how in the hell did he do that?" Pietro rolled his eyes at Clint. Clint was telling some stupid old story that Pietro didn't ask to hear. Pietro with his head down, not paying any attention to Clint going on and on about whatever it was. "Pietro? Are you even listening to me?" Pietro looks up at Clint, with one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, I totally heard everything that you had just said." Pietro sarcastically responded. Clint sighed. 

"Then what was I talking about?" Pietro coughed, realizing that he was now going to have to try and remember what Clint had said. A slight panic set in, but he was going to handle this. 

"About your non-existent sex life." Clint scoffed. Pietro gave Clint a smug smile. 

"Okay, I'm going to say it again and this time, you'll listen." Pietro scoffed. He had not intentions of listening. 

"And what if I don't listen?" Pietro replied, tone entirely un-caring. 

"You'll get punished for it." Those five words made Pietro sit up slightly. Clint smiled and started to talk again. Pietro wasn't really listening to anything that Clint was saying because he wanted to find out what //'punished'// meant to Clint. "Pietro? Did were you not listening again?" Clint said in a tone that intrigued Pietro. Pietro smirked at Clint. 

"Sorry, old man, wasn't sure I could hear you." Clint at this point had enough. Pietro was always doing this. At times, Pietro was great. He acted like a part of the team and others he made it seem like we were the enemy or he just didn't like Clint. Clint positioned his body so that he was on the edge of the bed. Pietro sat in a chair in the corner of the room and kept the same smug and stupid little smile on his face. "So, old man, you still going to //punish// me?" Clint smiled and for the first time, Clint had the look that Pietro had been sporting. 

"Stand up." Pietro furrowed his eyebrows together in what he knew as confusion. 

"Why would I do that?" Clint scoffed. 

"Stand up. I don't want to say it again." Pietro sighed and slowly stood up. "Come here." Pietro walked towards Clint. Pietro looked down at the man. 

"Now what? You going to spank me?" Clint smiled. 

"Yes. Pants down." Pietro bit his lip. He wasn't expecting Clint to actually do that. Pietro thought this whole thing was a joke and-and he should not be aroused by this right now. "Pietro, pants down." Clint repeated himself, this time much more stern than the last. Pietro slowly pulled his pants down. He was already starting to get a boner and he tried to hold it back so that Clint wouldn't see. Pietro didn't want Clint to know that he though Clint was hot, or that any of this was turning him on. 

"W-What now?" Pietro let slip out. He was going to just wait for Clint's commands, but couldn't do it. Clint looked up at the boy, patting his lap. Pietro obliged and laid on Clint's thighs, ass up in the air basically. Clint smirked when he felt the younger boy's hard on on his knee. Pietro stared at the floor, patiently waiting. Clint leaned over a little, going to whisper in Pietro's ear. Pietro slightly flinched when the first smack hit his basically bare ass. He had bit his lip to keep from moaning. Clint alternated between cheeks. Five-right cheek-Pietro was grinding down into Clint's thigh, whimpering and moaning. Clint was turned on by the sounds, but knew how to control himself. Pietro wanted so desperately to get off as quickly as possible, but Clint wasn't allowing that. Seven-right cheek. Clint noticed that Pietro had shifted over a bit and that Pietro was constantly grinding into his thigh. Clint stopped for a moment and grabbed Pietro's waist, shifting him back to his original position. Pietro whimpered when he felt his hard-on rub against Clint's thigh. Ten-left cheek. Ten was the last one and at this point Clint wanted to stop. He wanted to look at Pietro's flustered face with sweat and all. Pietro wasn't quite done yet though. He had continued to grind down on Clint's thigh, until he came. He came with a sigh and a very long raspy moan that almost sent Clint over the edge. 

"Pietro, baby." Clint said quietly. Pietro was slightly taken back, this being the first time Clint had ever called him //baby.// Clint held onto Pietro's waist lifting him up slightly, so that Pietro could try and sit on Clint's lap. Pietro winched as he sat down, from the sting of the punishment he had just gotten. 

"Y-Yes?" Pietro whispered so quietly, with his head on Clint's shoulder. 

"Do you feel okay? Are you hurt?" Pietro lifted his head up and looked at Clint. Clint was sincerely worried and he always did this after something like this. 

"No, I am fine. A little sore, but fine." Clint lightly laughed. 

"Next time, will you listen?" Pietro nodded and immediately went in to kiss Clint. Clint's eyes slowly closed and he let Pietro do as Pietro pleased. Pietro deserved it. The two pulled apart out of breathe. 

"I'm sorry and I love you." Pietro whispered, holding Clint's cheeks in his hand, with their foreheads touching. Clint smiled. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was bad, I can't write smut


End file.
